The invention relates to systems for reading the balance of an electronic money card and processes for manufacturing such systems and, in particular, to systems that include a balance reader integrated into a wallet and processes for manufacturing the same.
Electronic money cards are now widely used for transacting business. Generally, these electronic money cards are credit card size electronic devices that have a data port that can be connected into an electronic money transaction machine that increases or decreases the balance stored on the money card, depending upon the transaction performed. For example, the electronic money card can be inserted into an electronic bank machine that can increase the balance stored on that card to represent thereby the withdrawal of funds from the bank. Conversely, the electronic money card can be inserted into an electronic cash register machine that can decrease the balance on the card responsive to a purchase of goods.
Electronic money cards work well for carrying and storing data signals representative of electronic money. However, unlike conventional hard currency, electronic money signals are not readily discernible by a user wishing to determine the amount of money available to that user. Accordingly, electronic money cards require a balance reader that allows the user to determine the balance stored on that card. Typically, these balance readers are electronic circuit card assemblies sized to receive a money card, with a port for slidably receiving the electronic money card and with a display that can display to a user the balance stored in that card. Although these balance readers generally work well, they tend to be bulky, and complicated plastic cases that are cumbersome to carry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide balance readers that are more facile to use and more convenient to carry.
Other objects of the invention shall be made obvious by the review of the attached figures and upon study of the associated detailed description.
The invention provides a balance reader for reading an electronic money card. The balance reader according to the invention is integrated into a sidewall of a wallet to provide a balance reader that is easy to carry and facile to use.
In one aspect, the invention is understood as an apparatus for reading the balance of an electronic money card. Such apparatus includes a wallet having a first sidewall, and a card sleeve coupled to the sidewall and having a first partition that houses a balance reader which includes a contact for electrically communicating with a terminal point of the electronic money card, a second partition disposed adjacent to the first partition and dimensioned for slidably receiving an electronic memory card, and a contact port coupling the first partition to the second partition and disposed between the partitions to allow the contact to electrically couple with the terminal point.
In one embodiment, the card sleeve is formed of a non-conductive material, such as plastic, vinyl, rubber, or any other non-conductive material.
The balance readers of the invention can include a printed circuit board assembly, wherein the balance reader comprises an electrical circuit card assembly disposed upon a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board can be a flexible circuit board of the type that can be bent and folded. Alternatively, the balance reader can include an electronic assembly that is formed on the first sidewall of the wallet. In this embodiment, the sidewall of the wallet can be leather, canvas, plastic, or any other material suitable for forming wallets.
In a further embodiment, systems according to the invention include a telecommunications element for exchanging data signals across a telephone communication line. The telecommunication system can include an acoustic coupler, or can further include an electronic connection element for connecting to a telephone communication system and for transmitting electrical data signals across a telephone network. The electronic connection element can be, in one embodiment, a conventional telephone plug for connecting with a telephone jack.
In a further aspect, the invention can be understood as processes for manufacturing a balance reader for an electronic money card. Processes according to the invention comprise the steps of providing a wallet having a first sidewall, and applying to that sidewall a conductive material to form a circuit pattern for the balance reader. Optionally, processes of the invention can include the further step of mounting circuit elements to the sidewall to form a circuit assembly thereon. In this aspect, the step of applying a conductive material to the sidewall can include the step of providing a mask over the sidewall, as well as applying a conductive paste to the sidewall, or further applying a conductive ink to the sidewall.